


Anything to Help

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks and Lupin decide on a sperm donor to avoid the risk of their child inheriting lycanthrophy, and Tonks chooses Harry. Unfortunately for Tonks, nothing is going to be simple about what she's about to do. Commission for Cypher Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything to Help

Harry knew that there were some friendly, trustworthy wizards on watch duty by his house. It was too dangerous for there not to be, really; everything was such a frantic mess that summer that an extra set of eyes was hardly a bad thing. But, for the most part, they kept themselves at a distance, not wanting to reach out to him or make a show of their being around. Which made Nymphadora Tonks an excellent candidate for a station, and she seemed to have no problem with taking up alternating shifts of of a whole day at a time rather than simply a one week spurt; she could assume different forms with ease and remain a very helpful presence who could seem so drastically different with each pass that there was no fear of being spotted or recognized.

But Harry was still surprised when he received an owl asking him to meet her in her tent, pitched in the nearby park across the street and down one block, layered with invisibility and anti-muggle charms that required a knowledge of exactly where to stand for him to see through. He did exactly as she asked, curious but wanting very much to see what she had in store for him. It was to be his last summer with the Dursleys, but his mind was already thinking forward to his return to the wizarding world, to the very many things he'd have to do, and any time with friends he could enjoy before then seemed to be something worth cherishing. A long and dangerous road lay ahead of him.

"Come in," she said happily. "I already have some drinks waiting." She wanted to turn back and head in, but she couldn't help but stare at him first. His body had filled out quite nicely since she last saw him up close. He was taller than her by a significant amount, but even more noticeable than that were his broad shoulders and the good shape he kept in. She hadn't exactly seen him grow up from a boy into a man, but even in the couple years she'd known him, he had come quite far indeed. In an icebox sat a few cans of cola, a purely muggle sensibility that had rubbed off on her--it felt like a very well-aimed way to spite her pureblood family, as contrasted with their expensive teas--and she tossed Harry one as she settled onto the couch, not surprised by Harry taking his place in the chair across from it.

Harry always enjoyed stepping into a new wizard tent and seeing all of the remarkable ways in which it so completely defied reason. This one fortunately didn't even have the same worrisome cat smell as the last one he'd spent a night in. "Thanks," he said, opening the tab with more confidence than Tonks did, having years more practice with muggle everything, and pull tabs simply not being something a wizard generally encountered. "It's nice to see you. I know there's been a lot of people posted outside of my house, but nobody has stopped by to say hi."

"Well, I do have a bit more to do than just say 'hi'. I wanted to talk about something very personal with you." She took a sip, trying to think of some way to clear the air, but there were none. She would simply have to go ahead with the blunt force version of her plan. "Remus and I are getting married," she said.

"Congratulations," Harry said as he took a sip as well, not sure yet where the worried tone of her voice was coming from given the wonderful news, but he let her continue speaking.

"Thank you. But, we've run into a bit of a problem. Remus is worried about kids, and the fact that if we have one, there's a chance he might end up as a werewolf, too. It's been really stressful, and we eventually decided on getting a sperm donor. Since you're a family friend and healthy, I was wondering if maybe you would be up for it." There was more to her offer than that; she had been tasked to chose the donor, and she had settled on Harry for reasons that veered into the entirely carnal; Harry was a fit, athletic, magically gifted wizard who had really come into his looks, and if she was going to do this with somebody, she could think of nobody she was more guiltily attracted to--aside from her fiance, of course--than Harry.

"I..." Harry had zero idea what to say in response to that. It was quite the offer, he had to admit, but there was very little in the way of a rational, reasonable way to answer that question. What was being asked of him seemed almost absurd, actually, but he could tell that she was serious. "So, is there a potion we need to brew for this?" he asked. "I would be glad to help you and Remus out. It's not a very normal offer so there's a lot to take in, but for two friends, I would gladly help you."

"Well, there could be, but it can be a bit hard to do." Now came the hard part of Tonks. "It's easiest if we go the natural way."

"...You want me to fuck you."

"Basically."

"Alright."

Harry's nonchalance at the thought nearly made Tonks double back in surprise, not at all expecting such an answer out of her. "Wait, really? That's it? You're just saying yes right away?" He lacked the nervousness she'd been expecting from the teen, let alone the general absence of anything approaching worry, before it clicked quickly for her. "This isn't even close to your first time, is it? How much sex have you had, Harry?"

Everything changed for the Boy Who Lived, once he understood the situation. Once all that was being expected of him was having sex with the gorgeous Nymphadora Tonks. It was a very different outcome to the conversation than he'd been expecting, and this one, he knew how to do perfectly. He downed his coke and stood up, kicking off his shoes before he grabbed at his shirt and pulled it off entirely.

Tonks drew in a sharp breath as she looked at his chest, at the definition and firmness of it. She was more than a little smitten with him and it was a dangerous line of thought only intensifying with each moment, she realized, biting her lip as she looked at him. Standing up in turn, she pulled her top off at real, the slightly tight shirt lifting off of her breasts and revealing them in all of their bare glory to Harry, surprising him with the general lack of a bra. Her ample tits swayed a little, topped off with perky pink nipples that he savoured the tight of before she cupped her breasts and gave him a coy smile, covering up from his leering eyes. It was a bit of a shame for Harry, who in spending his summer at the Weasleys had been at a bit of a deficit as far as looking at gorgeous breasts went, but he couldn't say that the metamorphmagus biting her lip and cupping her breasts wasn't its own sweet thrill by far.

But he had one better. Reaching for his slightly too-big jeans, he showed Tonks that even if he now had access to good money, wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs was a bit of a benefit to him in one very specific department. As his pants hit the floor, he showed off to Tonks the single biggest cock she had ever seen, bar none. In fact, no cock she'd seen had ever come close to the thick, long, throbbing beast of a shaft she was suddenly staring down. It was so impressive it forced a moan from her lips, and she let go of her breasts, striding quickly and impatiently forward to look at it for herself, dropping to her knees and licking her lips. "Wow, this is..." Her hand wrapped around the base and she felt the hot, aching cock beneath her touch, although a closer look did leave her curious about something. "Are you hairless?"

"Freshly shaven," he said, shaking his head as he looked down at the smiling, pink and purple-haired woman so eagerly on her knees, as more than a few girls had been before. "More than a few of my partners ask me to shave so that they can suck on my balls without risking getting a pubic hair stuck in their teeth." He was as frank as could be, figuring that with Tonks already on her knees, he wasn't really in any position of needing to talk his way through goddamn anything.

"Partners?" Tonks asked with a raised eyebrow, stressing the multiple there. How much sex was Harry having back at Hogwarts? Not that it came as much of a surprise to Tonks, who knew that his fame and looks, in combination with his status as a Quidditch player, meant that girls had to have been lining up for him. The handsome Quidditch boys always had long queues of women eager to have a ride, and Harry was a celebrity on top of that. And with a cock this magnificent... Word of that would have spread quickly, and soon enough every girl would have wanted him to fuck them deep and hard, if Hogwarts girls were still anything like they were when she went there. That place was a den of constant, barely hidden sex, and Harry would have been king of that mountain.

But she wasn't too concerned with having to compare to a bunch of Hogwarts students as she pulled his cock up, deciding to give him a little taste of what he seemingly wanted, given his continued adherence to his shaving routine. Someone going through that effort must have loved having his balls sucked, and Tonks was all too happy to give him exactly that, moaning as she began to lick at his swollen, plump sac, which was just as big as she would have expected given the cock it was attached to. Moaning and nuzzling the cute tip of her button nose into the underside of his cock, she lavished his nuts in all manner of swift licks and affectionate slurps before she took one of them into her mouth.

"Fuck," Harry groaned, grabbing hold of Tonks's multicoloured hair and keeping his grip steady on it. He didn't push her forward or do anything too reckless with her, just savoured the moment and the closeness, adoring the suction of her mouth around his plump ball. "It's been way too long since a girl did this to me, shit. I've needed this so bad Tonks, thank you so much for this." He seemed to be a bit surprised at himself for being the one thanking her for this rather than the other way around, given that he was helping her conceive, but he had long since grown tired of jerking it to memories of the previous months. This summer had proven the longest one yet and the chance to fuck someone again had him all too excited.

Especially when she was someone with such a devilishly talented mouth. Tonks released his right nut, but rather than lavishing his other one, she began to lick up his cock, her eyes wide and sparkling as she darted it back and forth along the sensitive underside. It was all one steady, continuous lick that only ended when her lips were up at his swollen head, swallowing down that turgid tip and shoving her way back down, this time with a mouthful of dick. Harry would never have guessed how drastically bigger his cock was than any she'd ever had, given the way she took him down with ease, swallowing him down like a girl who was used to handling massive cocks. In truth, she could just suppress her gag reflex and loosen her body up a little bit to make it easier to handle him.

Bobbing her head back and forth, she gave Harry a thorough cocksucking, moaning as her hands squeezed at his thighs, trying her best not to slip between her legs and come off as too needy. She really wasn't sure what proper etiquette was for any of what she was doing, but she didn't want to make any missteps, even though there was no single way that she could have come off as too horny to Harry. Perhaps it was just nerves. She tried to push those out of mind once she was sure that his cock had been covered in a thick, warm coating of saliva, her head pulling up and her lips making an audible popping noise as his cock spilled out of the tight seal she'd formed.

"I would love to swallow your cum," she confessed, biting her lips as she gave it one last, long kiss. Her hands were at her pants now, but only to undo her jeans. As she rose up, she wiggled her wide hips back and forth, her panties and jeans pushing down her body and letting her strip down to nothing as she smirked. "Fuck, I'd love even more to see how much of a facial those big balls of yours have in store for me. But as much as I want you to paint my face and my tits with cum, we have something more important to do." Tonks reached out both hands for different things. One seized Harry's slick cock, gripping it firmly to counteract the slipperiness that her thick coating of spit left, while the other grabbed her soda can. She walked him quickly to the bedroom as she chugged the sugary drink down, rinsing the taste of cock out of her mouth as she marched him to the tent's small bedroom, and to the waiting bed. Perhaps not the most romantic place on earth, but that hardly mattered much anymore; this was about raw, carnal lust.

She shoved him back onto the bed, Harry falling right onto his back, and as he hit the mattress with a little bounce, he pulled himself back a little more, crawling up the bed as she quickly climbed into his lap. "You don't mind if I start on top, do you?" she asked, biting her lip as her shoulders pitched just a little, making her sure that her breasts were perky and in his face as she asked, knowing that if he was going to let her ride his cock at all, then her breasts would be a very potent factor in the 'negotiations'. And fortunately, he nodded excitedly, hands reaching to grab at her hips as he helped her into his lap. With her hand still on his cock, she slowly got it lined up with her now dripping and utterly gorgeous pussy. It was perfectly pink and puffy, just begging for him to fuck.

But she had to get herself ready for the vigour she expected from him. Sinking slowly down into his lap, she purred as she felt the first inch of penetration. It was going to take a little time for her to get all the way down his massive prick, given the fact that despite her broad hips and the general thickness of the form she had taken, she was utterly at odds with the fact her pussy was not ready for something this big, as dripping wet as it was. So she went slowly, each inch she pushed down leaving her moaning harder as she licked her lips, panting heavily before she was even halfway down.

Harry's hips squeezed and grabbed at her plump ass, fondling and groping her as she sank down, savouring the velvety tightness of a woman who had never taken a big dick before. He could tell when they hadn't; it was so obvious, especially in the way they took him, whether it was too cautious or too frantic. But he wasn't going to complain in the least about her taking her time, as he soaked in the beautiful sight of her body as she lowered herself down. He took it all in, savouring it as much as he savoured the feeling of her velvety pussy wrapped around his cock.

In practice, Tonks wasn't that much older than Harry. She had just a notch under eight years over him, and in her mid-twenties, her body was as perky and ripe as it could have been, but given that his endless cavalcade of sex had begun when he was only in his fifth year, a woman more than two years older than him was still a very sweet, very forbidden fruit as far as things went. And he savoured every moment of her more 'mature' body to pass the time until she was finally all the way down, her clenching pussy taking him all down. She twisted and shuddered a little, her bottom lip trembling as she reached forward, her hands finding purchase upon his chest and feeling out what she was going to do before she started to do it.

Rising slowly upward, Tonks moaned as a hollowness settled upon her, one only remedied by sinking right back down. She knew exactly what she was in for, but she was set in her ways, and ready for all of this. Even if, very quickly, she was starting to wonder if she was after getting off more than she was getting knocked up. It didn't take much work, once she'd gotten the ball rolling, to find her groove, and soon she was rolling sensually atop Harry's body, moaning as she got to work, head rolling back as she found each bounce atop his cock feeling even better than the rest. Her stubborn and utterly relentless pace was just what she needed.

Harry watched in rapturous enjoyment at the sensual way Tonks moved, the needy motion of her hips, the way her ample breasts bounced excitedly. His hands found their way there, not wanting to impede the motion, but unable to resist their allure any longer. He held tightly to them, fondling her tits as she moved, his eyes unable to pull off of her body. She moved with such grace and ease, and once she was used to his size, speed. it was incredible to witness, to be able to feel her slick, dripping pussy clenching so tightly and needily around his cock.

Which made it all the more surprising when she hit her peak. Without warning Tonks howled, spine arching back, breasts being pushed even more forcefully against his hands as pleasure shot up her spine in fiery excitement. She twisted and shuddered, unable to stop the mad bucking that ensued as she lost herself to the consuming pleasure running through her. It felt incredible, perhaps one of the best orgasms she'd ever had, save for one very worrisome detail.

Harry hadn't gotten off too.

"Really?" she asked breathlessly, slumping forward and staring wide-eyed at Harry. "Even after the blowjob, too? I can't believe your stamina. Of course, you not having to actually do anything probably helped a lot there, didn't it?" she added snarkily, eyes narrowing in playful challenge.

Harry's response came without warning or reason. Tonks simply at one point found herself on her back, yelping as Harry knelt down between her spread legs, lying atop her, and at no point had that swollen cock pulled out of her need, stuffed twat. She would have surely felt such a thing. She barely even had time to process it before he started to thrust, and he was wasting no time in doing so. She gasped, eyes going wide as she let out a twisting, bubbling noise of delight, suddenly under a lot of very vigorous attention.

"Fuck," she moaned, staring in amazement as Harry as he leaned his head down, going for her neck. She lifted her head back to let him, rewarded for her effort with a sucking sensation that ensured the rowdy jock wanted to leave her with hickeys, and she didn't entirely mind, either. "Mm, this is what you were holding back on me with?" she asked playfully as the steady savagery only grew faster as Harry got going. "I'll only forgive you if you don't stop fucking me."

Which of course, was far from his intention. Harry had one clear goal in mind, and that was to cum inside of Tonks. In some strange way he wasn't even thinking about his parents' close friend's fiance being the woman he was fucking, didn't hesitate for a moment to indulge himself in her body or stop to consider his actions. He just went at her, ravaging her body with all of his effort and focus, wanting to give her exactly what he wanted for purposes admittedly not nearly as selfless as they should have been for the situation between them. He was past the point of caring about that now, and just fucked her deep and hard, slamming into her as his lips continued to drift down.

"I've been pent up all summer," he groaned as his head continued down, nibbling along her collarbone before finding her breasts, kissing the tops of them on his way to her nipple. "And you're exactly what I needed. You're so hot, Tonks." On that note, his lips wrapped around a perky nipple and began to suck, drawing the most delighted of cries from her lips as she twisted and squirmed, loving everything about what was suddenly happening to her. It felt amazing, and she couldn't think to slow down for anything, madly chasing relief in its most indulgent and decadent form. But Harry couldn't last forever, and the savage fucking he was subjecting her to did more than just make her tremble to her very core.

Between the first 'round', and the blowjob before it, Harry was due to blow his load, and he did so with gusto, slamming balls deep into her, his cock aching and twitching about inside of her clenching, velvety pussy as he sprayed spurt after spurt of very hot, very potent cum deep into her womb, which in turn left her with such a needy, warming sensation that she couldn't help but cry out in bliss, her own orgasm triggered by the attention, by the indulgence of it. Harry had just cummed inside of her, and she found her own body quickly and embarrassingly pushing itself right into another, this time even louder, orgasm in the process.

When they came down from their high, Harry having broken away from her nipple to kiss along her jawbone instead, like she was his lover and not the fiance of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, awkwardness almost set in. Tonks brought a hand down between their bodies to feel at where her womb would have been, rubbing that place slowly.

"Is that it?" he asked, trying to keep his tone as steady and emotionless as possible as he asked. He didn't want it to end, but he wasn't going to demand she keep going if she wasn't up for it. This was all "for her", after all. Still, a little hesitance spilled out in his voice; he was smitten with the "older" woman, and didn't want things to be done yet.

Tonks turned her head to the side and thought about it, mostly tangling with guilt and rationalization, wondering what she could justify to herself to get away with this. "N-no," she said, forcing the word out and shaking her head, before looking slowly up at Harry, right into his green eyes. She was glad that she never met his mother and couldn't remind him that he had her eyes, if only because it may have made what was going through her mind, and how perhaps not entirely 'right' toward said mother's close friend it was. "We should be thorough, right? No harm in trying to make sure it works, and you've got plenty more in those big balls, don't you?" Then, she did probably the stupidest thing she probably could have done; she grabbed him by the messy black hair, and pulled him down into a kiss.

A deep kiss. A tongue-driven kiss. Sloppy and hungry and utterly shameless. It stirred Harry's softening cock, making it quickly firm back up again as it remained buried within her pussy still. Blood rushed to it, and he began to thrust, proving to Tonks just how much he still had going for him as they both embraced shamelessness and pushed on to another round.  
************************  
Several hours later they were still going at it, although several location changes had transpired, until they ended up in the very cramped shower that the tent had. The proximity had pushed them right back into their rutting, although all sense of shame and excuse had been abandoned by their position. With Tonks on her hands and knees, Harry thrust steadily into her round, incredibly tight ass, wishing he could watch the way her cheeks juggled as he hit his frantic peak for what must have been the hundredth time that evening if it had been his tenth. Feeling her ass flooded with a molten load of spunk sent Tonks off in turn, and the two shuddered beneath the hot spray of the shower head above them as they settled once more into their afterglow, Harry kissing at the back of her neck.

"That was great, Harry, but we really do need to clean off before the shift change. I can't go back home smelling like this, and I don't think you can either."

As if not trusting themselves with proximity, they showered awkwardly and with as much space between them as the cramped tub could offer. They then toweled themselves off for the same reason, before heading back to the living room and dressing in awkward, uncertain silence. Stillness was hard for them, because of everything it came with, the lack of lust to consume them and let them excuse what they were doing by claiming it was just carnal need overwhelming them. Their first word since their orgasm was when Tonks said, "Here," and stuffed the thong panties she'd decided not to put back on into Harry's pants pocket.

"Thank you so much," she said as she led him back to the tent's entrance. "What you did means so much to me." She looked at him with a wide smile, before her eyes went wide and she nervously added as a clear afterthought, "A-and to Remus, of course." Realizing words weren't working she went for the even more damning kiss, grabbing him and taking another long, deep, savouring taste of his lips as his hands descended upon her body, grabbing at her ass and sneaking up her top, squeezing her rear and her tit at the same time. She figured that it was really the only way Harry knew how to hold a girl while he kissed her, and she hardly minded. "Like I said earlier," she continued shakily. "It doesn't hurt to be thorough, and I'm here every second day, so maybe we should do this again, as much as we have to. As many chances as we can get to make it work."

"I'd like that," he said, fondling her more firmly as he kept her body pressed tight to his. "Especially since I never got to eat you out."

"And I didn't get that facial," she added, smiling wide. "Next time, we'll start with that, definitely. I'll send an owl the second I'm settled in and we can have the whole day to ourselves."

Harry nodded, giving one last peck to her lips and one last squeeze to her assets before he pulled away and headed off, out to the tent and back to the Dursleys', hopefully just in time for dinner.

Once he was gone, Tonks groaned, head in her hands as she leaned back against the wall in agony. She knew what she had just done and what was going through her mind, and all she could say as it sank in was a succinct, defeated, "Fuck."


End file.
